You're The Reason I Live
by Gemzstone
Summary: Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany. What could be wrong with our Italian friend? Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the real reason why Italy is such a coward, and why he has been acting so strange.
1. Italy's Nigtmare

**Me- **Hey so this is my first every story so please bear with me as I don't really know what I'm doing. So this is a Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think!

Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me

**Flying Mint Bunny- **Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"_**I'll be waiting. So let's be sure to meet again."**_

_**The small boy dressed all in black turns and gives a wave with tear filled eyes.**_

"_**No matter how many years pass, I'll love you the most of anyone in this world!"**_

_**A small auburn haired child reached out for the young boy wishing with all his might not to leave, but the blue eyed boy was getting farther away.**_

"_**Wait, wait what do I do…"**_

"_**HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" **_

Italy shot up in bed, his hand stretched forward trying to grab at the empty figure, his breathing heavy, cold sweat dripping down his back, making his clothes moist and sticky, with tear filled eyes ready to flow. Germany felt the sudden movement and turned to see the shaking Italian in his bed. So many questions ran threw his mind like;

_*"How the Führer did he get into my house? Why is he in MY bed? Why is he here? Why is he shaking?... Why me?* _

But the only words that left his mouth were

"**Are you ok?" **

mentally preparing to be jumped any second by the smaller man. The emotional Italian slowly turned to face the other silhouette in the darkened room, avoiding the Germans gaze, however no words left his mouth. This is when Germany knew something was wrong normally the young Italian would be all over him by now balling his eyes out screaming Germany, Germanyyyyyyyyy, but there was none of it. He wanted to comfort the Italian but didn't know how, since there are no books on how to comfort an upset Italian… as of yet. The only thing he could do was pull the sobbing man into an awkward embrace.

"_***sigh***_** Italy, smile!" **

Italy's eyes widened as the German pulled him into a somewhat awkward hug, but didn't do anything to stop it, so he rested his head on the man's chest. It bought a weak smile to his face to know that the German was there for him. Germany started to speak bringing him out of his thoughts,

"***sigh* did you have a nightmare?"** the blonde said in a monotone voice

"**um… do you want to talk about it?" **

Italy could tell he wasn't comfortable with trying to comfort someone but at least he was trying.

"**Ve, oh no its fine, I just saw England's face and it scared me so I woke up to find it's a dream" **

Italy looked up to the taller man with a forced smile to show he was ok but he couldn't look at his blue eyes they looked so much like HIS. Italy couldn't take it anymore and started to fiddle with the hem of his pink tank top,

"**um s-sorry, I know I shouldn't sneak into your bed but I just like sleeping with you Germany…oh uh I-I should um go home ve, s-sorry I was a pain. Ciao" **

and then Italy suddenly shot out of Germany's bed and flew out the door leaving a trail of dust behind him. Germany just stared after the small Italian in shock, he knew something wasn't right when does Italy ever want to get out of a hug. Something was wrong, VERY wrong.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

So why is Italy acting so strange?

Why did he have a night mare?

And HOW did he get into Germany's bed?

We will never know

Well we will find out the first two questions in the following chapters to come, so keep an eye out for them.

And please review on what you thought of the first chapter of my first ever story as that will make me very happy. Sorry for my grammar and stuff I know I'm not perfect. Also as a treat the next chapter should be up in a couple of hours.

So Ciao xxx

P.s will we ever find out how Italy gets into Germanys bed?

Führer- is a ruler of Germany like a President or Queen.


	2. He Is No More

Here it is the second chapter as promised enjoy!

We have gone back to the past to around the early 1800's were chibitalia is all grown up. And it is a very special day for our little Italian friend, what could spoil this special occasion.

**Me- **So without further ado take it away Flying Mint Bunny.

**Flying Mint Bunny-** Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

A Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me.

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Little Italy was doing his every day chores at Austria's house, but today he had to get them done really early, as today was a special day. Holy Roman Empire was coming back with Austria to visit, so he could take a break from the war. It had been so long since the two have seen each other. Italy was so happy, but then again slightly scared as it has been so long since they last met, Italy was now a young teenage boy and wearing clothes that suit his gender with the occasional wearing of a dress to do the chores (because it was comfortable and easy to move in, that's all), he looked a completely different person. Thoughts ran threw his head, distracting him from his cleaning.

'_So, if I look different what will Holy Rome look like? Will he still like me after all these years?' _

Then a few words rang threw Italy's mind

"_**No matter how many years pass, I'll love you the most of anyone in this world!" **_

'_There was nothing to panic about… of course Holy Rome will still like him, he said he always will, and with'_ those words of reassurance little Italy continued to clean.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

The sun was setting turning the sky into a mixture of reds, oranges and pinks, Italy stood by the gate where Holy Rome left all those many years ago, the gate was starting to show its age by its crumbling state

"**it really has been a long time since we've seen each other, the gate was brand new when we last stood here!" **

he smiled softly as he gently rested a hand on the cold stone thinking back to when they shared a goodbye kiss, Italy's first kiss his smile grew wider. Italy turned to stare down the dusty road.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**They should have been here by now?"** the young boy started to get fidgety as worry settled in, something had to be wrong, he could feel it.

So to pass the time Little Italy decided to pick flowers while he waits, it's something to take his thoughts away from this strange feeling. The young boy spotted an Edelweiss flower which is rare but also the national flower of Austria, as he went to grab it, it brought back a memory of when Holy Rome gave him one of these as an apology after being mean to Italy (again). It brought a smile to his face as he sniffed the flower

"**Hurry back soon Holy Roma! I miss you. And you too of course Austria"**

Italy was going to grab at some more flowers when he was stopped by the sight of a figure coming down the dusty road,

_was it him? Has he finally arrived?_ ...

and happiness swelled up in him and was gone like a flash as something clicked in his head, No it couldn't be there should be two people walking down that road. As the figure got closer that is when he noticed it was big brother France, and he looked awful, his hair was a scruffy mess his clothes were torn and he was covered in bandages from head to foot. He must have just come from the battlefield and that's when his thoughts went straight back to Holy Rome,

_Why is France here and not Holy Rome?_

All the while Italy was dazed with ideas and thoughts about HRE, he failed to notice France was now basically in front of him. Italy yelped in surprise once he noticed,

"**B..b..b…big brother F…France what are you doing here" **

_Wasn't Austria and Holy Rome in a war with Brother France? Does that mean the wars over?_ Italy was slightly confused as to why France was here and then a long deflated sigh came from the tall blond.

"**ahhh my little Italy, look at how you've grown, no"**

he said this as a tired smile pulled at his features as he patted the Italian on the head_, France sounds funny he sounded not tired but… sad._

"**um, big brother what's wrong"**

Italy pulled Frances hand off as he said this, which caused Frances to come back to reality.

"**ah sorry mon cher I've come baring bad news"**

France trailed off suddenly finding his shoes very interesting, he couldn't bring himself to tell the poor boy.

"**ve"** Italy had a bad feeling somehow in his gut he knew the news were of Holy Rome.

"**Big brother what is it what's the bad news"** desperation showed in his voice

"**is it about Holy Rome"** France didn't answer him

"**France answer ME"**

France looked up slowly as if he was just brought out of a daze

"**ah…sorry. The Holy Roman Empire is no more" **

"**Ve"**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

What does France mean The Holy Roman Empire is no more?

How will Little Italy take this?

And where is Mr Austria?

All will be revealed in the chapters to come so keep an eye out.

All this is based off true facts which I will explain soon.

Yeah history lesson :L

You all have to pay attention as you will be tested on this later

Ciao xxx

P.s Please review as it will make me very happy


	3. Your LYING

Hey it's me again with a new chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting to have a review already as I woke up the following morning from when I posted this story you people make me very happy, :D so anyway I bet you don't really want to hear me go on so take it away Minty.

**Flying Mint Bunny-** Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

A Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me.

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**Ah…sorry. The Holy Roman Empire is no more" **

"**Ve"**

Italy stood there frozen he didn't know what to say, really he was still trying to process the information but it just wouldn't sink in, "_what France was saying couldn't possibly be true, it just can't!"_

"**T-the Holy R-roman Empire is n-no more…" **once the words left his mouth they left a bitter taste, hearing himself say it still couldn't make it believable _"it just can't be true_, _France must be pulling some joke? Holy Roma can't be gone…!"_

The silence dragged out making France more uncomfortable by the second, he was expecting the small Italian boy to burst into tears or something but not this, it was getting too much for him and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"**Y-you should forget about him. Y-You've suffered enough already, haven't you?" **He said this ashe gestured to Italy's body. The small Italian looked down at his body taking in the many bandages that covered his wounds. Because you see this war wasn't just affecting Mr Austria and Holy Rome but him too. Even though he did not take part in the fighting his people did, his wounds are from their efforts in this war, from the deaths on the battlefield to the effect it had on his country, all of it affecting his tiny body. However Italy didn't care about his suffering because it was for Holy Rome's sake. And what France just said didn't sit with him to well.

"**You're lying!"**

"**Pardon"**

"**YOU'RE LYING! What do you mean forget about him, HOW could I forget about Holy Roma… HE CANT BE GONE…****he just can't"**

The sudden outburst from the small Italian shocked France, Italy was never the one to raise his voice and get angry ever. Tears started to well up in the corner of the auburn hairs eyes.

"**I'm sorry Italy but it's true, the Holy Roman Empire is no more his boss just abdicated and was forced to dissolve the Empire"**

"_No, this can't be happening"_

"**LIAR"**

"**I'm sorry Italy" **France could see the distress on Italy's face and took a step forward to give the Italian a comforting hug. **"Ino this iz hard to…" **As he got closer Italy took a step back and swatted his hand back.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" **A tear escaping his eye as he said it, shaking his head he turned and ran off down the hill.

"**ITALY WAIT!" **France put a hand out to stop the Italian but could not bring himself to chase after him, because, it's his fault Italy is in this state.

"**I'm sorry Italy" **he turned and started down the trail from where he arrived from heading back to his country, the guilt weighing him down.

The reason France came today is because it's his fault that Holy Rome died.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

OMG is Italy going to be ok?

Why is it France's fault?

And what about poor MR Austria?

All will be revealed in the chapters to come, so keep an eye out

Until then Ciao xxx

P.s please review and favourite this story


	4. A Late Night Knock Out

Hey I'm alive yay

I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while but iv been busy with college and its show, also I had my 18th birthday this summer XD and got a new job so iv been super busy with life in general but this story has been a pain in my a…

Flying Mint Bunny- Gemzstone! :o

Me-What

FMB- No swearing

Me- Fine fine. By the way thank you for all of those who have favourite and liked this story. Its made me a very happy girl. I just thought no one would read it and go unnoticed just life my life, omg I must be the female British version of Canada

FMB-who?

Me- Canada you know America's adorable twin brother…

FMB- …. Canada… Canada….oooh Canada…..wait nope still don't know who that is.

Me- (Facepalm) Well anyways I seem to be invisible most of the time which feels kinda suckish I now understand your pain Mattie :'( *sniff sniff*)

FMB- Well I still love you Gemzstone

Me- Thanks Minty anyway what I'm trying to say I love you guys and you lot are the best. I'v chatted long enough now, so Mitny take it away. (oh and incase you didn't get what FMB stands for which I hope you have it's Flying Mint Bunny)

Flying Mint Bunny- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

A Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me.

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

Prussia was walking out of the kitchen with a beer in hand when suddenly he saw a flash of pink head straight towards him.

***Crash* **

Before he could react the pink object crashed into him, making the albino fall onto his butt. Spilling beer onto his boxers making it look like he couldn't make it to the toilet in time. With an unsatisfied grunt he looked up to see what knocked him over, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark he then realized what the object was that knocked into him, it was Italy.

Seeing Italy made him smile, making all anger melt away, he was just so cute and innocent how could you not love him.

"**Hey Ita what's up…" **flashing his chersire grin.

"**S..sorry, I didn't mean to run into you sir"**

'…_Mister? … Sir?… the last time Italy called me that he was just a kid under Austria's rule, so why now?'_

Prussia gave him a confused look. Whenever Italy's round there house, which is ALL the time, he's always so cheerful and happy to see him but taking a closer look at the Italian he then noticed there were tears running down his face. He's also constantly fiddling with his top looking at the ground, the last time he saw the Italian act like this Italy was just a kid.

'_Man that brings back memories. That reminds me I need to read my diaries again and relive the awesome times'_

"**Come on Ita why so sad?" **

There was a long pause; obviously Italy wasn't going to answer which kinda pissed Prussia off, so he leant over making the younger one flinch, grabbing the Italians chin tilting it up to make sure Italy was looking into Prussia's eyes.

Prussia was about to ask again, and that's when he saw it, the pain and longing deep within Italy's tear filled eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to someone's soul. And if this is true then Prussia did not like what he was seeing. It just didn't suit the happy pasta loving idiot, to see him in so much pain.

While Prussia was too mesmerized in his awesome thoughts. Italy was getting uncomfortable with the staring and yanked his head away, Prussia was about to say something when Italy had finally had enough. After mumbling something Prussia couldn't quite catch the speedy Italian turned and hightailed it out of there.

Prussia just sat there staring after the emotional boy wandering if what he just saw was a dream but then looked down to realize he was still covered in beer. He gave a few silent curses and started to clean up the mess. Getting another beer to replace the last, he was heading back to his room.

'_I guess I will have to find out tomorrow what's wrong with little Italy, nothing the Awesome Prussia can't fix I bet. Sure was strange though."_

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks turning back to Germanys room.

'_That's a point Italy came out of Luddy's room. Maybe he might know why he's upset'_

"**Hey bruder what's up with Ita he just crashed into me and seems more upset than usu… **

As the awesome Prussia opened Germany's door he saw his brother sat up in bed looking at his hands. Not even registering his older brother.

'_I don't think he even noticed my awesome presence. Well that's impossible I'm too awesome to go unnoticed. What's he thinking about anyway?'_

So he made his way over to Germany waving his hand in front of his face.

"**Oiiiiiii! Earth to Luddy…Hello…... Ugh"**

***Smack***

Germany was so out of it that Prussia got fed up and smacked him upside the head. Slowly the Blonde looked up to see his brother, and then glanced down to notice something.

"**Did you wet yourself?"**

"**What NOOOO, why would I do such an unawsome thing like that? Italy ran into me making me spill my beer dummkopf. Anyways what did you do to make Ita so upset?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well he was crying!"**

"**WHAT"**

Germany shot out of bed, and was about to find the Italian, when he was stopped by his brother as Prussia put a hand on his shoulder.

"**Whoa, slow down there West. We will talk to Ita in the morning…"**

"**But…"**

"**But nothing he probably needs some time to cool off, otherwise he wouldn't of run off."**

Germany sighed then slicked his hair back with both hands gaining his composure.

"**You're probably right! There's probably nothing to worry about just Italy being Italy I guess."**

Relieved at his brothers words he took his hand off his shoulder and sat on the bed.

"**When is the awesome me ever wrong keseseses"**

Germany just rolled his eyes at his brothers typical self-acclaimed awesomeness, and joined him on the bed.

"**Why is Italy acting so strange its been happening for a while now" ** Not hearing what Germany muttered he turned to ask what he said when he saw Germany looking sad.

"**Hey stop being so blue your downing my mood, and don't worry about Ita he is probably fine Romano's at home anyways and will probably call later saying how its all your fault just like normal so its probably nothing new"**

"**How is that supposed to cheer me up even though I am not upset…"**

"**Ja, sure your not I can see it written all over your face so you can't deny it"**

"**Look stop beating yourself up about it we will go to Italy's and find out what's wrong, tomorrow. It doesn't help you sat here staring into space like a gorilla with your thoughts for company, most probably coming up with worse case scenarios, so get some sleep and and I will get you up fisrt thing, sound good? And if you think im guna count sheep for you, you can think again"**

"_Was Prussia just being helpful? Wow since when does he take responsibility?"_

Prussia suddenly got off the bed and forced his brother (gently) to lay down and kissed his forehead"

"**Trust me everything will be alright"** and with that he tapped his nose and walked out the room. But before he went out the door he stopped to turn around.

"**Night Luddy"**

He then flashed that cherisher grin and walked out the room closing the door with beer in hand.

Suddenly Prussia stopped outside his door and then realised what he had done.

"_Shizer I just went into big brother mode I haven't done that for nearly two centuries. What's wrong with me?"_

He then shook his head getting rid of the thought then making his way over to his bed.

"_ahhh ohwell I guess I'm just tired, yeah that's it, tired. Mistaking that sad little face of his up with when he was younger, to be honest both boys are acting the same as they did as kids…werid. Man I miss those days… I miss HIM! Then it clicked. The conversation they had the other day it was about… him, it must be affecting Italy to make him so upset. Poor Ita… And I guess Germany is just worried about Ita I know he has feelings for the kid, ugh when will that dummkof open his eyes to who Italy really is to him cus it's totally obvious. OMG I just had a totally Awesome idea, first thing tomorrow I will call Toni up and hope he will help me with my plan keseses, why am I so awesome?"_

_-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-_

"**Night Luddy"**

Quickly muttering a goodnight, he stared at the door wide-eyed from where his brother just came from.

"_Did he just kiss my forehead?"_

Lifting up his right hand he gently grazed the fingers on the patch where his brothers lips just were. Ludwig frowned in confusion on to why his big brother acted…well like a big brother. He can't remember the last time he tried comforting him without taking the piss. But secretly it made the German happy to see his brother still cares and is trying not to be a douchbag for once in his life.

But he can't help but wonder why everyone was acting very strangely lately, it happened ever since he found a pocket watch in his storage room…. He then turned his head to the ceiling getting lost in his thoughts.

"Ita what have I done to upset you?"

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

Why is everyone acting so strange?

What's this Pocket watch, that Germany found all about?

Why did Ita run?

And why was Prussia leaving the kitchen at stupid a clock in the morning with a beer? We probably will never know!

However all the other questions will be revealed at some point in the future!

So stay tuned…

There you go the next chapter done.

Sorry if it was crappy but it was hard to write Germany, but yeah so there was some brotherly fluff as I think it be cool to see Prussia have a soft side when it comes to his brother but that's only when no one's around.

This is also one of my longest chapters yay sorry its filled with crap tho.

I'v also had really bad writers block and still do so now if you have any input on what you would like to read ect message me. Because I have the ideas in my head just don't know how to word it which kinda sucks so yeah

Oh and iv also got a Hetalia video on youtube which needs YOUR input so yeah check it out tell me what you think and if you could send it to all your friends that will be much appreciated otherwise I will be a sad wittle puffer fish O.,O

watch?v=vDNptgrrCMQ

So until then Ciao from me and Minty xxx

P.s. Please favourite, rate and comment and make me a happy pufferfish :D


	5. Capish

**Me-I am so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry!**

**I'm alive! Yay! **

**I know I haven't updated in months but I have been busy with work and college, and a not so great personal life. But every time I go to write something with the story I get really bad writers block and because none of my friends are Hetalia fans (my heart breaks inside every time I think of that). I have no one to give me inspiration, and since I have decided to change the story I don't know how to write it. **

**Anyway I wrote most of this chapter at work, yeeeah it was very quiet that day. But yeah just some brotherly fluff and to explain why Italy ran. This chapter could have been better when it comes to the story, however I love this chapter as it is just too cute!**

**Flying Mint Bunny**- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

A Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me.

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Romano was lounging on the sofa sipping at a glass of wine. It was three in the morning and he just got back from visiting the tomato bastard, so the glass of wine was defiantly needed. Just as he was about to relax further into the plush sofa a loud bang rang through the house which he assumed came from the front door. Considering it was the early hours of the morning, Romano put the glass down and went for his gun.

**"Who the fuck goes round kicking doors down at three in the morning!"**

He made his way to the hall to find the front door wide open, and out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of pink turn a corner at the top of the stairs. So as quite as he could he slowly snuck upstairs to see Italy's door closing.

**"I swear to god if that's Italy he's dead..." **

'_**Wait isn't Italy home though...what if that guy is here to hurt MY little brother?'**_

Slowly he makes his way to the door. Once outside he cocks his gun and rests his hand on the handle, while gentle pressing his ear to the smooth wood to see if he can hear movement. Suddenly a sob reaches his ears.

_**"Italy's in danger?"**_

The next thing you know Romano kicks down the door and points his gun into the dark room. But he finds no figure of someone hurting his brother anywhere, and once again he hears a sob coming from a lump under the duvet.

**"*sigh* stupid little brother making me think he was in danger" he mumbles.**

Lowering his gun he makes his way to the shivering lump, and rests a hand on it, all of a sudden the shivering and crying stop and the lump stiffens.

**"It's only me stupid frattello"** he pulls the covers back to see his baby brother in the fetal position and a complete wreck.

Italy's eye widen at the recognition of the voice and turns to see grumpy golden brown eyes, as he reveals his puffy red eyes and tear streaked face to the other.

**"*hic* R-romano!?" **

**"Yes it's me stupid, did I not just say that. Anyway why were you bursting down our door at three in the morning, I thought someone had broken in and hurt yo..."**

Romano stopped himself before he could say more; he didn't want his little brother thinking he actually cared or anything. Italy just tilted his head in confusion pondering on his brother's words.

**"*cough* I mean did the potato bastard finally get annoyed with you and kicked you out of his bed..." **

Romano put his hands on his hips waiting for a reply. Italy just shook his head a sob escaping his lips as he brings his hands up to hide his face.

"**N-no *hic* I ran away *sniff*" **

Romano struggled to hear what the auburn haired twin was saying since his hands covered his face and was talking just above a whisper. But the southern twin was just able to work out what he said, and from that point he knew something had to be bothering his northern counterpart, as normally Italy was very loud and annoying when he cried and never left the German's side. He let out another sigh and lowered himself down to the bed, and hesitantly rested a hand on the younger ones head gentle petting at his hair. Italy was shocked to see this side of Romano but wasn't going to complain, so he leant into the comforting touch. Relishing himself in this peaceful moment.

"**What happened fratello? Do I need to go knock some sense into the potato bastard for you?"**

Italy gentle shook his head a whimper escaping as he did so.

"**No…It's not that. I-I had a nightmare…!"**

Romano looked down at his brother a frown etched into his features as he stared on in confusion.

"**A nightmare made you run from the bastard's house? Isn't it normally the other way round?"**

Italy sat up at this point and looked away from his brother.

"**Si, b-but I couldn't face him!... He looks too much like…well him."**

And then Romano's eyes widened in shock, finally understanding why his brother hasn't been acting as goofy as usual and the dark rings under his eyes. He was having nightmares about the Holy Roman Empire. He may not have grown up with his brother but he knew how important the blonde was to Italy. As every time he visited the auburn haired boy, he would animatedly tell him how he received a letter from his beloved or stories from when HRE lived with him, but Romano never had the heart to tell the younger boy about the rumours surrounding the young empire, and would play along with the excited Italians stories.

But to be honest he was shocked that Veniciano was having nightmares about the blonde boy, he thought he was long over the loss of his love, and the last time Feli even had nightmares was nearly over a hundred years ago in the First World War, so what triggered it off this time?

"***sigh* tell me what it was this time stupid fratello…and stop crying will ya!" the dark haired twin sighed with half the venom he normally puts in his insults, while looking at his counterpart expectantly.**

After a moment Italy turned to face him once more. Drying his eyes with the heel of his palm, and nodded.

"**It was from the time me and Holy Roma said good bye, I called out to him trying to stop him from leaving, but he was getting further and further out of my reach until he was completely gone. *sniff* and then when I woke up, I saw Germany staring at me with the same eyes as Holy Roma and…and! I just couldn't take it. I had to get out of there…He looks so much like him Romano…and every time I look at Germany now it…it makes my heart break! *Sob*"**

Italy voice got higher and higher as he spoke, until he couldn't take it no more and burst out crying, lunging for his surprised brother clinging onto him with all his might. Romano was shocked at his brothers actions, he knows to never hug Romano especially after the hug therapy. But he couldn't shake the feeling of sympathy for his twin, and just this once gave into his emotions, wrapping his arms around his brother. Holding him tightly and whispering comforting words until he calmed down, petting his twins hair just like Spain did to him when he was younger.

After what seemed like hours, Italy finally stopped crying and gave a big yawn.

"**Ok little brother its late and you are obviously tired so we will talk about this tomorrow!" **

He got up to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve; he turned to see his brothers puffy red eyes and quivering lip.

"**What is it stupid?"**

Italy avoiding eye contact looked at the floor and spoke softly.

"**Um, Romano…can you uh sleep with me?"**

Romano's cheeks blushed red at his brothers pleading words, '_**Mammia he needs to rephrasehis sentences better. If I didn't know him that would have been taken the wrong way…stupid fratello' **_

Romano sighed before he said his reply.

"**Si, I will stay with you tonight…but only cus I can't be asked to go back to my own room**, **and it is only for tonight! Got it shrimp!"**

Italy turned to face his southern half with a contagious smile that Romano couldn't only do in return, as relief filled his being that Italy was finally acting like his old self.

"**Si, gracias Romano!" **the younger cheered, pulling his twin down onto the bed.

Romano stumbled onto the bed forgetting that his brother was believe it or not quite strong. And so he started to get comfortable, taking his shoes off and snuggling into the warm bed pulling the covers over them both. Once settled Italy snuggled up to his brother, not caring about personal space, making Romano chuckle to himself about how childlike his brother actually is, in turn making his brother smile at the thought of Romano letting his mask slip for once. Putting a protective arm around Italy, he too snuggled up to his brother, remembering how they did this as kids before they were split up. A smile finally gracing his lips.

"**If you tell anyone about this I will send my mafia on you, capish!"**

A laugh escaped the Youngers lips at his brother's silly threats.

"**Capish…Night Lovi"**

"…**.Night Feli"**

Both fell asleep instantly, feeling safe in each others arms. And if anyone asks Romano about his out of characterness he will either deny or blame it on the wine he drank earlier that night, but right now he was content on cheering his little brother up, as no sibling likes to see the other cry.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**Dun Dun Duuuun**

**AWWW cuteness overload, haha sorry I guess I just love writing brotherly fluff.**

**So that clears up why Italy ran away but what bought back Italy's nightmares?**

**Why does Romano always hide behind a mask?**

**And what will happen next chapter? Who knows? **

**Seriously does anyone know because I have no clue!**

**Again sorry for never updating, and I hope you liked this chapter, if anyone wants to give me ideas PM me cus I have no clue where I'm going with this anymore. **

**Anyway until next time,**

**Ciao xxx**

**P.s. Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, and if you could share, review and all that stuff. You will make me a very happy writer! And I will hopefully update soon, until then stay cool my little Hetalians!**


	6. Storage Cleaning

**So here's a new chapter, yay!**

**The response I have received from you guys is amazing! I never thought people would read my work but like always you guys have proved me wrong :D So thanks for all the reviews, follows ect even if it's only a few, it's enough for me to keep writing :D**

**So this whole chapter I wrote at work. I know I should be doing I don't know, actual work. But being in a shop on your own with no customers and nothing to do for five hours, you tend to get a little bored. **

**SO without further or do enjoy the knew chapter!**

**Flying Mint Bunny-** Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

A Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me.

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Germany laid there staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier with Italy. Something had to of caused Italy to act like that...but what? The blonde laid there for twenty minutes until it hit him.

_'Of course! How could I be so blind?'_

Germany's thoughts went back to a couple of weeks ago when Austria asked them to clear out the storage room.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

I would of told the pompous idiot to do it himself, but I have been meaning to do it for a while now, gott do I hate sharing a house with him, his stuff was just chucked in there thanks to Prussia's help. It's been almost seventy years since that aristocrat moved in and I can't believe I never got around to cleaning this room. Well no time like the present I guess.

Me and Italy stood outside the storage room, I mentally prepared myself for the untidiness I was about to see. (Bad case of OCD) Italy got impatient and burst into the room making sure his apron was tied tightly and bandanna was secured.

I stood there mortified, piles upon piles of junk littered the room, that you could barely move, dust covered the objects that lay unattended for years. Mien gott how did I let this room get this bad.

**"Hey Germany, are you gunna stand there like a lemon or help out!? Come on!"** Italy came over and tugged me by the arm. Come back to my senses I let the small Italian pull me along.

**"Ja, ja I'm coming I'm coming!"** I sighed.

The over enthusiastic Italian bounced on the spot.

**"Ok! I will do this side of the room and you will do the other okay Germany"** he beamed, I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Why couldn't he be like this when it comes to training, I will never know. I rolled my sleeves up and started to sort through the mess that Austria brought with him when he moved in.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Italy was also reliving that day in his dreams, back to when they cleaned the storage room, Italy's eyes fluttered as he tried to forget that day, but the world of dreams grasped his mind and wouldn't let go, so he let himself relive that day, not long passed.

It was weird going through Germany's and Austria's things! It brings back so many memories from when I was younger, my old uniforms, my things from my old room my paintings. I thought Miss Hungry would of had these things but I guess Mr Austria kept them instead.

In the background I could hear Germany grumble about how untidy this room was, a smile graced my lips and a soft chuckle sounded around the room. Germany stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

**"What are you laughing at?"**

**"Oh nothing, just thinking we should do more stuff like this its so calm and peaceful, it's kinda like we are a married couple or something!" **

Germany just stared at me a blush appearing on his face, I giggled as he looked like a tomato, he just shook his head with a sigh.

**"I will never understand you Italy!" **

**"Haha that's all part of the fun of being friends though, you learn about how the other person ticks and how they work." **

I returned to what I was doing as Germany did the same, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

I whistled while I worked, the room looks better than when we first started. I was in a dark corner of the room when I came across more paintings, but they aren't my own work. There were only a couple of scenery paintings until one caught my attention,a gasp escaped my lips and I paled. It was of Prussia sat in a chair in clothes Italy identified as being from the 1800's, but that is not what caused the Italian to whiten. As on Prussia's lap sat a boy around the age of 14-15 who wore a white short sleeved shirt, and brown shorts that were held up by suspenders. But this boy had sky blue eyes and blonde kept hair. He looked slightly different but he still had to be him...

**"H-holy R-roman Emp-pier!" **

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Italy started to get distressed in his sleep as he began tossing and turning, waking the other sleeping Italian.

"**oof, Hey idiota! Watch it will ya!"** The darker haired twin growled keeping his eyes shut, he was not too happy at being woken up. After not getting a response he decided to go back to sleep, giving up on his twins antics. However the more enthusiastic twin was getting even more restless and mumbled the words.

"_**Holy Roman Empire!"**_

Romano's eyes flew open at the others words, concluding that he must be having a nightmare. Finally looking at his brother caused a pang of guilt to go through his chest, seeing the pathetic state of his twin.

Italy had managed to tangle himself up in the duvet with all his wriggling, his hair all over the place. Some of it sticking to his forehead due to having a cold sweat.

So with a sigh Romano untangled his brother and pulled the duvet over him once more and stroking the hair out of his baby brother's face. Italy still wouldn't calm down so Romano pulled him to his chest and petted his hair while humming old lullaby's there Grandpa and Spain used to sing to him.

It seemed to work as the slumbering Italian started to calm down and snuggle closer to the warmth that was his brother. Romano looked down to the sleeping nations face as worry nestled in the pit of his stomach.

"**Chigi! What am I going to do with you huh? If you keep having nightmares you will never get a good night's sleep."**

As he laid there musing over his brother's problem he did something he never thought he would do. He pleaded to his Grandpa.

"**Oi you bastard! I know you can hear me!...*sigh* What do I do Grandpa? This has been going on for weeks. He's not the same babbling idiot from before. If this keeps going on I'm worried that…. I'm scared I'm going to lose him. He may annoy the hell out of me but I don't want him to change, it happened to you right? You got depressed about losing your loved ones and started doing stupid things. I know that's what lead you to your death really. And well I don't want it to happen to him."**

At this point Romano returned his gaze to his little brother before looking at the stars once more.

"**Tell me! What do I do? I don't want him to die? What do I do?"** His plea turned to nothing more than a whisper as tears pricked his eyes. He waited for a reply but it never came.

"**Do you know what fine! Don't bother helping bastardo. You never cared did you!"** He spat to no one in particular. His cheeks turn red as he realised he was talking to thin air. He pulled his brother closer as he silently promised not only himself but to his twin as well that they will get through this? They always did. Soon after that he drifted back to sleep after battling with himself on what to do, not realising that not too far away his Grandpa was watching his beautiful nephews, as tears threatened to fall. Feeling useless just watching from heaven and not being able to do nothing more. Germania put a hand on the ex-Empire showing his understanding as both watched on in silence. All the other ancients surrounded them looking at one another knowing this was only the calm before the storm.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

After I willed that odd feeling away, why did I blush anyway? I went back to work as Italy chuckled putting a smile on my face. It's weird how the dopey Italian can do that, he may be an idiot sometimes but his happy go lucky attitude really does rub off on you.

I continued to clean as I listened to him whistle, a constant smile on my face. Italy was right this is nice, I'm not having to yell at him for once, or even shout orders. Maybe I could get used to this.

I was shifting through some junk when I came across a box. I opened it to realise it was my old boss's stuff, he passed away unsuspectingly not so long ago and I ended up having a box of his things, as he had no close family. I was meant to go through it, but it just ended up in here.

_'I guess I can go through it now, it won't harm anything I guess.'_

I knelt down and started to go through the box, which were mainly papers. A few nice photos of me and him, a few trinkets. And a wooden box with some kind of lock on it. Dusting off the dust I noticed it had some kind of strange symbols carved into the wood. England popped to mind when i looked at them more closely. I shook the box and confirmed there was something rather big inside, I looked at the lock once more, it wasn't your ordinary key hole. Looking at it you would think it was some kind of carving. But after building coo-coo clocks by hand after the First World War, he knows a thing or two about wood and mechanisms. The metal on the front had a indent of an odd circular shape, guessing that he needed to place some kind of object in it to trigger some kind of mechanism to open the box.

I was Debating whether I should try and open it or not, but how? I can't seem to find a key. I looked through the box containing my ex boss's things once more and came across some kind of pendant hidden amongst the mess. Putting on my out stretched hand I could feel the smooth cold stone on my skin. It looked rather old as there was some discolouration and was cracked, I guess it used to be a bright green but the colour has faded and was dirty. There was a small hole in the centre towards the top of the pendant a piece of black thread looped through it. Holding it up to the light through the window I noticed it was shaped into a nine. After some thought I compared it to the indent of the box, they were a match. Again debating whether to open it or not I decided to apologise to my dead boss late, as I took the thread out and slotted it to the indent, a click rung out in the surprisingly quite room. A puff of purple smoke came out of the box forming a skull and cross bones. I rubbed my eyes thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me, but the air was clear. Guessing it was probably built up dust as the box looks like it hasn't been open in a while, swatting the air just in case i breathed in some left over dust, finally I looked to see what was inside.

What I found was a pocket watch.

I took it out the box, it was actually quite heavy. Looking carefully it had beautiful shapes and symbols weaving around the edging, the centre had a beautiful flower that looked so familiar, but he couldn't name. And was coated in the purest silver, it was so shiny you could see your face. So that was it? All that for a pocket watch. I stared at my reflection until my face suddenly changed to that of a teenage boy with dark blue eyes and darker blonde hair to my own. I was mesmerised, the boys lips moved slowly, Germany could hear the whispers in his ear.

_**"Open meeee"**_

I was about to do just that when I heard a gasp from Italy making me come out of my daze. I shoved the watch in my trouser pocket and walked over to the auburn haired man, and that's when I saw him shaking.

**"Italy? What's wrong?"** I asked, concern lacing my accent. I waited but no answer came so I took a step closer and then he mumbled a name I didn't recognise, I walked up behind him to see what had him so mesmerised. I saw him holding a painting of some sort; I went to rest a hand on his shoulder before he spoke out.

**"Who's that boy, Germany?"** His response came out nothing more than a whisper, which made me frown.

_'Why is he so fascinated by a painting?' _

I finally stood behind him to see him holding a painting of me and Prussia from when we were younger. I remember that day Prussia forced me to sit on his lap for the portrait. I was sat there for hours, I had such a numb ass afterwards, it was so embarrassing.

"It's me and Prussia from when we were younger, why?" I asked confused. This whole time Italy didn't even turn to face me, his eyes looked at the figure of my younger self.

**"A-are you s-sure?"** The smaller stuttered.

**"Uuum, yes! I'm pretty sure. I remember posing for that painting like it was yesterday. You can ask Prussia if you like."** I spoke slowly as I was confused by the Italians actions. I went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder once more, he seemed so shell shocked.

**"Italy, are you ok?"** Before I could rest my hand on his shoulder, his shaking stopped and he stood to face me, a smile plastered on his face. Which took me a little by surprise.

**"Of course I am. I think all the dust is getting too me and is is kinda stuffy in here. We should call it a day huh we've done a lot and I'm tired I think I might have a siesta. Ciao Germany"** and with that Italy walked, more or less ran actually, out of the room. I looked after him confused at what just happened.

But I am surprised he lasted that long though, I would of guessed he would of ran out a lot sooner than this, he is rather lazy after all. And as much as I hate to admit it but Italy's right we have been at this for a while, and as much as I want to get this over and done with I could go for a cup of coffee right now.

**"Oh well I will continue this later I guess."** And with that Germany exited the room closing the door behind him, all but forgetting about the mess and the watch he found.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

'_It must be that painting? It has to be! He was fine before we cleaned the storage room…mein gott I forgot to go back and clean it. Oh well that's not important right now. Tomorrow I will go to Italy's and demand what's wrong, this attitude can't go on.'_

With that Germany turned on his side and finally drifted off, knowing he's finally getting somewhere with Italy's strange behaviour.

As he drifted off to dreamland, the forgotten pocket watch laid on his dresser shone in the pale moon light as a strange purple substance began to leak at the seams slowly filling the room.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**DUN DUN DUUUN**

**And the plot thickens!**

**So what's the deal with this pocket watch?**

**Why are the Ancients getting worried?**

**And what is Germany's relation to the Holy Roman Empire?**

**Only time will tell!**

So what did you think of the latest chapter? I thought I should give it more back story to help shape out future chapters and give you guys a better understanding.

I also feel a lot more confident now with this story as I have a better idea of where I'm going with it, as to be honest I had no clue how I wanted to this to go I just had a rough idea of what I wanted and started to write. Which isn't the best way to go around things.

But anyway stay tuned for later chapters and I will see all you guys soon hopefully.

**Ciao xxx**

**P.s. Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, and if you could share, review and all that stuff. You will make me a very happy writer! And I will hopefully update soon, until then stay cool my little Hetalians!**


	7. Who's the boy?

A little filler chapter to keep you going as to clear up some confusion.

**Flying Mint Bunny-** Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD

A Germany/Italy Fanfic with a bit of HRE/Italy. Boy x boy content, fluff, tragedy and there will also be some surprises along the way. There is also some out of characterness going on so please don't hate me.

Italy has been acting strange lately according to Germany, what could be wrong with our Italian friend. Find out as we go on a journey to the past to find out the really reason why Italy is such a coward and why he has been acting so strange.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**"Prussia!" **

**"Pruuuuussia!" **

As soon as Italy left Germany in the store room, he went straight to Prussia to sort out this confusion.

Luckily Prussia was down in the basement playing video games. Meaning Italy found him easily, sprawled across an old leather chair staring wide eyed at the screen while shouting down a head set.

Italy came skidding to a stop right by where the albino was sitting, slightly out of breath. Unshed tears still clung to his eyes.

Prussia didn't seem to notice all the commotion the smaller man was making. Glued to the screen as he took down another opponent on COD, yelling down his head set about how he didn't need back up as he was already too awesome on his own, and could take the enemy down by his awesome self.

Italy got impatient. He needed answers, and he needed them NOW! So after failing to get his attention he did something he knew he'd regret later. He went to the TV and turned it off by the mains, getting a yell of confusion/frustration from the now very pissed off Prussian.

**"What the hell man! That was SO unawesome! Why do you do that?"**

However once Italy turned to face the red eyed man, all anger left Prussia as he saw the distress on the auburns face. Then Prussia talked into the headset saying the awesome him will get back to them later and then took the head set off.

**"Hey Ita, what's wrong?"** Concern laced his accent as he patted the space next to him.

Italy bit his lip, too nervous to speak. He shook his head staying in the same spot, earning a raised eyebrow from the other. After taking a shaky breath the Italian turned the painting around, to show the other, successfully receiving a small gasp from the albino. And in a small voice Italy spoke.

**"Who's the boy in the painting?" **

Prussia opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in shock, before he regained his composure. Licking his dry lips, he began to talk slowly and with less gusto than normal.

**"Well it's me and West of course!" **

**"How can it be Germany? He looks too much like HIM!"** Italy said this slightly louder, confused by the Prussians answer.

**"Well it is West, I can promise you that. This was taken after...well, after that time."** Neither country (well nation and ex country) couldn't bring themselves to say the boy's name.

**"*Sigh* Ita! Sit down will ya. I wanna tell you something." **He said in defeat, not really wanting to tell the Italian what he was about to say. And noticing Prussia's change of mood he did as told.

Prussia turned to face the Italian and took the others hand while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

**"Ok, well... That is West in that painting... I know he looks a lot like Holy Rome!"** He chocked out the last part, all those emotions raised in his chest, forcing to take over. But he bit them back and continued.

**"But it isn't... Holy Rome did die that day back then... I know this cus well I was there when he died."** Italy gasped, shocked to find out the albino was actually there when his younger brother died. He wanted to hug the other but kept himself at bay, letting the other continue.

**"A while after he died I came across West and took him in as a new country. They aren't the same person Ita. I'm sorry but he's gone." **

Italy sat there in silence, trying to process the information.

**"Oh, ok! Sorry if I bothered you."** And in a daze, the Italian left without another word. Leaving a worried Prussian behind. The albino stared at the forgotten painting thinking about his lost brother.

After sitting in silence for god knows how long Prussia shook off the worried feeling he had and continued on playing his video games.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**"And you just left him?" **

**"I thought he was guna bounce back like he always did!...I didn't think he would take it this hard." **

**"Mmm he is the type to bounce back I guess, I'm surprised he didn't ask you why you weren't telling him everything, by what you told me it sounds like you didn't tell him the important stuff….. so what do you plan to do to make it all better then?" **

**"Ah! Now were talking! This is where you come in Spain. So you see you and the awesome me need to..."**

After Prussia told Spain what happened a couple of weeks ago, they started to concoct a plan to cheer Ita up. Once they sorted out what the plan was they said their goodbyes and hung up. Prussia changed out of his beer soaked underwear and then flopped on to the bed with a Cheshire like grin on his lips.

"**Kesese, this is going to be awesome!" **and with that he fell asleep.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**DUN Dun DUUUUUN**

**So what does Prussia have planned to cheer Ita up?**

**Why is Prussia holding back on information?**

**And why do HRE and Germany look so much alike?**

**Who knows? Well I do and you will soon in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

So I wrote this on the train to college this morning so it's not perfect so forgive me. This is just a little filler to keep you guys going, and to clear some things up as people are starting to believe HRE is Germany so I thought I'd keep you guys guessing with this little chappie. Is he HRE or isn't he. I will never tell…well not yet anyway.

But anyway stay tuned for later chapters and I will see all you guys soon hopefully.

**Ciao xxx**

**P.s. Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, and if you could share, review and all that stuff. You will make me a very happy writer! And I will hopefully update soon, until then stay cool my little Hetalians!**


End file.
